


that fic where glenn totally doesn't have the hots for the daycare teacher

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an excuse to write a daycare AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that fic where glenn totally doesn't have the hots for the daycare teacher

They're crouched over a large sheet of paper, fingers smeared with paint, and discussing the finer points of proper zombie decapitation before Daryl interrupts their conversation. Apparently one of the younger kid's attending daycare had swallowed a Lincoln Log and he needed to take them to the nurse's station. He quickly places the responsibility of substitute on Glenn before escorting the child outside and leaving Sophia in his care. They're lucky Sophia and is the only other child in attendance because Glenn hasn't mastered the task of caring for more than five children just yet.

Monitoring your cousins was an entirely different field of study because they weren't other adult's kids, or prone to climbing any object on sight like Ezio.

Once Daryl is well out of sight Sophia seizes the opportunity to completely throw Glenn off his metaphorical and physical balance.

"You like him?"

"Excuse me?"

Sophia sighs and Glenn is just a little annoyed that she makes him feel like he's nine years old. "Boys can't like other boys." That was a piss poor excuse for a cover up but Glenn's not certain now is the proper time to discuss his harboring crush on the daycare teacher. Even more so that he's the teacher's aid and children are known to have a worse track record of keeping secrets than him.

"Yes they can, my mom always told me that love is supposed to be shared. It's something that was created for everyone and it's selfish to take it away from one person."

Glenn stares at her, watches as Sophia continues to finger paint, and just sits in silence as his world is upturned by the words of a ten year old. He almost hates how intuitive and utterly wise she is.

"Don't worry about it, I won't tell." She smiles and reassures him it's alright, but not before telling him that if he wants to date Daryl that he's going to need to ask for permission first. She is after all, his girlfriend.


End file.
